ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 2
Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 2 is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The Cardplayer is in favor while the duel continues. Can Ben strike back or will this be the end of our hero Plot Ben's 7th Turn 1500 He tributes Sixsix and Nanomech to Summon Humungousaur, who automatictly Ultimate Summon Ultimate Humungousaur in Defense Mode. He plays one magic card face-down and ends his turn. Ultimate Humungousaur: 3500/3000 The Cardplayer's 8th turn 2900 He uses a spell card Sun Draining Ship and the activates the Trap card The Wrath of Ultimate Aggregor which allows him to remove each turn a monster form his deck or hand and summons the ultimate form. He removes Computron from his hand to Ultimate Summon The Stalker. The Stalker: 3100/2500 Ben's 8th Turn 1250 Ben skips his turn. The Cardplayer laughs and asks him if he finally get it. To make it more interesting he let the victims except Ssserpent (who has become a card) wake up. He explains them what the rules are of the duel. Kevin stated they are done for it. Ben answers him angry that if he thinks he plays better, that he tries it. The Cardplayer's 9th turn 2900 He removes Highbreed from play to Ultimate Summon Highbreed Tree Monster and decides to end his turn as well. Highbreed Tree Monster: 3200/2200. Ben's 9th turn 1000 He uses the Trap Card Perplexahedron Guard on the field and ends his turn The Cardplayer's 10th turn 2900 The Cardplayer attacks his Perplexahedron Guard and destroys it. Then he uses The Charm of Reincarnetion to resurrect Charmcaster. He automaticly use her to Ultimate Summon Hex. Ben's 10th turn 750 Now his lifepoints are dropped under the 1000, his trap card is activated: Frozen to the Core. He then uses Geochelone Aerio Cyclone to destroy all his spell and trap cards. He uses Comsic Beam to destroy Ultimate Kevin and he use his Alien Resurrection to resurrect his Wildmutt, which he can use to Ultimate Summon Ultimate Wildmutt. Ben's 11th turn 750 He uses Amperi Possession to use his The Stalker against Hex, He uses Ultimate Humungousaur to destroy Highbreed Tree monster. This reduces The Cardplayer's Lifepoints to 2100. Ben's 12th turn 750 He uses the Spell card Ready to attack and attack Ultimate Aggregor with Ultimate Swampfire. Ben mocks The Cardplayer that he should have attacked him while he could. It was foolish to think that his Sun Draining Ship should do the job and that his monsters should protect him. Ben's 13th Turn 750 He attacks his opponent directly with Ultimate Echo Echo and reduces his lifepoints to 0. Both Argit as Psyphon are become a card but The Cardplayer is still playing. He states that he have though of this and plans an back-up. He activates The Hands of the Armagedon. Cardplayer's 11th turn. 0 He uses this card to Special Summon Eon. This allows him to play further even with his lifepoints 0. Eon: 5000/5000 Ben's 14th Turn 750 He tributes all 5 Ultimate monsters on his site of the field to Summon Ultimate Ben. He gains 2000 extra ATK because of Eon and Ben fuels him with 749 lifepoints. He uses Ultimate Ben to defeat Eon and ends the duel. Ultimate Ben: 7749/5000 A black hole appears behind The cardplayer and two creatures drag him into the gate. They promise that the Dark World will return. TROE-GOD.jpg TDOH-GOD.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance